Eternal and Bittersweet
by BlackKristin
Summary: Their love, she realized, was both eternal and bittersweet. fem!Chris, Chris/Wyatt, insest, both unchanged future and changed future.
1. Bittersweet Comes Before

**Title: Bittersweet and Eternal**

**Date: April 8th 2012**

**Author: BlackKristin**

**Words: 2,177**

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance  
**

**Pairing: Chris/Wyatt  
**

**Future: Changed**

**Warning: Insest**

**Language: English**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Category: TV Shows»Charmed**

**Summary: Their love, she realized, was both eternal and bittersweet.**

**Things you need to know: Chris is a girl and in the changed future doesn't exist.**

* * *

Christine wasn't certain when it began. Maybe it started when she was a kidnapped by a demon as a child and he saved her. But she knew when both of them _knew_ they fell hard for each other.

It was the day of their mother's death. Chris just looked at the ceiling with a blank look when he came into the room and he immediately went to her side. He went under the covers with her and Chris couldn't help but wonder why he was here. He went demon hunting, didn't he? He was staring at her (she couldn't really understand that emotion at the time, but it was actually love for her, but this was different then the one he would forever have after that night).

For a moment, she wondered what he wanted, but she was feeling to numb to care. She turned her eyes to him and saw his eyes brighten, he had always been too easy to read. She turned her head to him and felt a surge of happiness come from him through the link they shared. She shifted her body closer to him, her head in the crook of his neck.

He smelled like mint, leather and the smell of an old book mixed together, she liked it. Her hands grabbed into the shirt he wore and his hands were pulling her closer to him by her waist. His chin rested in the top of her head. She suddenly felt the love he felt for her, but it disappeared just as fast. She made no sign that she felt it, but she had a feeling he knew she felt it.

That night, she had the calmest night that she ever had.

That night, the way he acted around her changed, he was more possessive, yet he also cared more. He began to love her in a not-so-brotherly-way, it was a feeling. A feeling that was always right.

* * *

"I love you," she mumbled more to herself then him, but he heard it.

He hesitated: "I love you too," he hesitated because he wasn't sure how she loved him. Like he loved her or like a sister should?

If she was honest with herself, she would know how she loved him, but she wasn't and she continued to lie to herself. She pretended to be obvious to his feelings and she knew he believed that.

She regretted lying to herself in the future, every single day.

* * *

"Wyatt, will you listen to me?" Chris was alone in the attic with Wyatt and a statue – Paige. But what she didn't know was that Piper was listening through the door.

"I wanted to tell you, because I know that I don't have the courage to say it to your future self, but I love you," Piper froze, but as she looked through the slight crack of the door, she saw the honestly and love that Chris showed her son. She really did love him.

"I wanted to say this since I was fourteen, it's nice to finally say it, even if you will not be him. I know that. I remember lying to myself, because I was kind of scared. I loved you, I wasn't supposed to love you, at least I think that," at that moment Piper understood, Chris was a whitelighter – she might have even been Wyatt's whitelighter – and she was forbidden to love a witch. Like Leo was to Piper. Now – in the future – her son was facing the same problem. Wait, she was older then fourteen, that means that Chris knew the Halliwell's when she was alive.

"I know that I fell for you the day my mother died," it would have felt so wrong to say 'our mother', Piper from this time isn't Chris' mother.

"I hope, yet dread for that day to happen at the same time. I love you, that's all I wanted to say to you for many years. Maybe you wouldn't have turned into The Source of All Evil if I had told you," while Piper's heart stopped, she knew it was true, the look of pain in Chris' eyes was enough for her.

"Maybe you wouldn't have given into the temptation of darkness then. I love you, it so good to admit it after so many years," Chris' eyes turned to the floor, "I know you won't love me in the future I will create, because in reality, I won't be born in that future. I know that, my birth will be a stillbirth, I saw it. I honestly hope that it's fake, but I know it won' be. Even if it breaks my heart, I hope you'll be happy with someone you love in this universe," the thought of someone who loves her son so much dieing was what brought tears to Piper's eyes. It was also obvious that Chris wanted the best for Wyatt. Then Piper started thinking, what if she could save her in this universe? But to do that, she needed to know Chris' parents.

_Wait, I obviously know her in the future. Who do I know that had brown hair and green eyes? They look like Leo's... and her hair is like mine, now that I think about it. Wait! She's my daughter, that has to be the only explanation! _with widened eyed Piper stared at the woman who was her daughter.

She walked into the room and saw Chris looking at Wyatt with saddened eyes, that changed back into emotionless as soon as she saw Piper.

Piper blurted out: "Are you my daughter?" that seemed to surprise Chris as her eyes widened.

"How do you know that?" Chris asked in suspicion.

"You look exactly like me with Leo's eyes-" Piper started.

"I get it, but please don't tell anyone," Chris begged Piper.

"Alright, but only if you will always all my questions truthfully the entire time you are here," Piper's eyes softened.

"You got yourself a deal," Chris smirked, she could get out of this mess yet. And she was glad Piper found out, being here alone with no support would be bad. And spending time with her mother was the nicest thing she could have wished for.

"What's your birth name?" Piper was kinda curious, Chris was not a girl name.

"Christine Patrica Halliwell," Chris told her.

"What's your age? Are you half-whitelighter like Wyatt and Paige?" questions keep popping up inside Piper's head.

"I'm twenty one and I'm like my brother and aunt in that aspect, yes."

"What is the real reason you are here?" Piper asked what she wanted to ask the most, will she lie?

"I-" Chris cut off, not knowing how to lie to her mother after that promise, "I know this will be hard on you, but I came to stop my brother turning evil," surprisingly Piper took it better then expected as her eyes turned only slightly misty, but she nodded.

"Then we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Wyatt Halliwell was someone who always had a feeling he was missing a piece of his heart. He didn't know why, but there were times when it felt filled. Mostly because of a spirit he felt and cast a spell on so he could see her. He remembered the time he first cast that spell.

He was fourteen at the time and he was hunting down a demon who hurt his mother. The book turned to the right page, but Wyatt knew that this no normal spirit who just helped him.

So he did what he thought was best, cast a spell:

_"Ancient powers, I summon thee,_

_I, son of the Power of Three._

_I seek your help in seeing,_

_this being."_

The spell reviled a woman who was in her early twenties. She had straight waist-length dark-brown hair and striking dark-green eyes. She wore a layered white dress (it ended around her mid caffs) with a black belt and ruffles around her chest and shirtsleeves. She also had black high heels. For some reason, when he saw her, his heart cried out to her.

"Who're you?" he asked. She just pointed to her throat and the book.

"My spell didn't include speaking?" she smiled at him, happy he got it. Wyatt felt happy that she was happy, how odd.

"Alright, let's see.

_This spirit before me,_

_Powers beyond, I summon thee._

_Help her get back the voice she lost,_

_but without a cost."_

She smiled happily at him, with pride. Wyatt had seen that expression several times, but this time he felt the happiest.

"Call me Chris," the woman told him.

"I'm Wyatt," he introduced himself to the woman who made him have so many emotions at the same time.

Chris hovered to him and when she was just in front of, she kissed him. It was just a peck on the lips, Wyatt knew that, but he was blushing madly and he liked the feeling of warm that came over him during the kiss and the feeling like he was complete. Chris smirked at him and disappeared, it was almost like shimmering, but it was also different.

After that, he turned back to the book and went after the demons who hurt his mother. But he thought about Chris at night and she was in his dreams ever since. They met like that many times over the years, Chris helping him and it always ended with a peck on the lips. He liked her visits.

* * *

"Aunt Phoebe?" he asked his aunt timidly when he was sixteen.

She immediately felt concerned, not use to seeing him act so vulnerable: "Yeah?"

"I have a problem... like your and uncle Coop type problem," Phoebe felt relief, a lot of family members were getting worried about him not liking anybody like it's normal to when you're a teenager. She sat him down on her couch and called Coop from... where ever the hell he was.

"What do you need to know, honey?" she asked him after sitting down with him and Coop.

"It stared when I was fourteen-" and he told them, but he didn't mention her name, he didn't know why. It just felt right not to tell them that.

"I think you fell in love with her," Coop commentated after the story.

"It does seem like that, doesn't it?" Phoebe said to herself. Wyatt looked down at his hands. He... loved her, suddenly all the weird things he felt made sense. He loved her.

* * *

"I love you," he said the next time they met.

She met his eyes, startled, before she smiled: "I love you too," inwardly she felt that it was ironic that the first time he realized he loved her was the same time in both time lines. Same day. Yet, this version of her brother admitted it, he told her.

Their love, she realized, was both eternal and bittersweet. You could never change it and it will always come back to you in the end no matter what the circumstances are. But no matter how much they loved each other, their love will always be bittersweet, never complete.

And it never will be, even in his new lives, because she will forever be bound to never live again.

She changed time because she loved her brother and she had to take on the responsibility for it. Her curse was to never truly be with him ever again.


	2. Eternal

**Title: Bittersweet and Eternal**

**Date: April 8th 2012**

**Author: BlackKristin**

**Words: 3,568**

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance  
**

**Pairing: Chris/Wyatt  
**

**Future: Changed**

**Warning: Insest**

**Language: English**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Category: TV Shows»Charmed**

**Chapter: 2**

**Compete  
**

**Summary: Their love, she realized, was both eternal and bittersweet.**

**Things you need to know: Chris is a girl and in the changed future doesn't exist. **

**This is a happy ending, because it didn't leave me alone! I just had to write it!  
**

* * *

"Hey mom?" a twenty three year old Wyatt asked Piper, "what would you do for dad?"

Piper looked at her only son (she refused to call him her only child) and blinked in confusion: "Anything."

"Can you help me?" Wyatt asked her, "you see, I recently had a chat with the Angel of Death-"

Piper looked at him with widened eyes: "What?"

"-and I found out the the girl I have loved since I was fourteen was not meant to die," he continued on like she hadn't spoken.

Piper's eyes brightened: "You have been in love with a person for that long?"

"Yeah," Wyatt's eyes softened, "she's great," Piper felt a pain in her chest, Chris loved him and he didn't even know she existed. She then decided, he should know that she loved him, even if it would hurt him. He should at least know.

"Come on, I'm going to show you something," she lead him upstairs and let him sit down on the couch. She herself started to write a spell.

_"Wyatt doesn't know,_

_So we need to go,_

_Into my memories,_

_To let him see, please."_

"That sucked," Wyatt stated before they disappeared in a shower of golden lights.

They appeared in the attic, watching the memory play out.

"_Wyatt, will you listen to me?" Chris was alone in the attic with Wyatt and a statue – Paige._

"Chris?" Wyatt whispered and Piper heard him. She stared to him with wide eyes, he knew her?

"_I wanted to tell you, because I know that I don't have the courage to say it to your future self, but I love you."_

"Not enough courage?" Wyatt whispered again.

"_I wanted to say this since I was fourteen, it's nice to finally say it, even if you will not be him. I know that. I remember lying to myself, because I was kind of scared. I loved you, I wasn't supposed to love you, at least I think that."_

"That's not possible, she has always been twenty one since I met her!" Wyatt hissed and looked at Piper.

"She came from an alternate timeline from ours, in fact she was the reason why it changed in the first place."

"_I know that I fell for you the day my mother died."_

"That's how it happened for her?" Wyatt frowned.

"_I hope, yet don't hope for that day to happen at the same time. I love you, that's all I wanted to say to you for many years. Maybe you wouldn't have turned into The Source of All Evil if I had told you."_

"What!" Wyatt shouted.

"_Maybe you wouldn't have given into the temptation of darkness then. I love you, it so good to admit it after so many years," Chris' eyes turned to the floor, "I know you won't love me in the future I will create."_

"I do!" Piper stared to her son in shock, he did?

"_Because in reality, I won't be born in that future. I know that, my birth will be a stillbirth, I saw it. I honestly hope that it's fake, but I know it won't be. Even if it breaks my heart, I hope you'll be happy with someone you love in this universe."_

"I still love you," Wyatt hissed annoyed, how could she assume that?

_Piper walked into the room and saw Chris looking at Wyatt with saddened eyes, that changed back into emotionless as soon as she saw Piper._

_Piper blurted out: "Are you my daughter?" that seemed to surprise Chris as her eyes widened._

"She's my sister?" Wyatt asked hollowly, "the sister I lost..."

"_How do you know that?" Chris asked in suspicion._

"_You look exactly like me with Leo's eyes-" Piper started._

"_I get it, but please don't tell anyone," Chris begged Piper._

"_Alright, but only if you will always all my questions truthfully the entire time you are here," Piper's eyes softened._

"_You got yourself a deal," Chris smirked._

"_What's your birth name?"_

"_Christine Patrica Halliwell," Chris told her._

"_What's your age? Are you half-whitelighter like Wyatt and Paige?"_

"_I'm twenty one and I'm like my brother and aunt in that aspect, yes."_

"_What is the real reason you are here?"_

"_I-" Chris cut off, "I know this will be hard on you, but I came to stop my brother turning evil," surprisingly Piper took it better then expected as her eyes turned only slightly misty, but she nodded._

"_Then we have a lot of work to do."_

The memory faded, but they stayed in their spots.

"We're going to save her," Wyatt told his mother, who smiled.

"I know, but if we do, we will need the antidote for that poison," she told her son and they both started to prepare.

Both son and mother looked around the attic and took a deep breath:

_"Hear these words, hear the rhyme,_

_Heed the hope within our minds._

_Send to us who we need find,_

_Who we wish to save in place and time."_

Immediately, in bright white lights, Chris appeared in the middle of the room. Piper and Wyatt ran to her and as Wyatt was healing her, Piper gave Chris the antidote for the poison.

"It's alright, you're alright," Wyatt seemed to reassure himself more then Chris with these words however.

"Wy?" Chris' eyes snapped open and she saw her brother, but he was different. Piper smiled and left the room, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Yeah," Wyatt looked down at his hands.

"I love you too, you know," Chris looked at her brother in confusion.

"Too?" she hesitantly asked.

"Yeah, I saw mom's memory of when you first arrived," Wyatt continued to stare at his hands.

"But I'm not in this time, how can you love me?" as the words left her lips, the Chris in the white dress acme and placed her hand on Chris' temple, Chris involuntarily gasped.

"What?" Wyatt held her close as she seemed too dizzy to move and she would fell.

"That woman – who was me by the way, she was a part of my memories and powers that that wanted to watch the future from afar, the future I created. She of course didn't know it before I got here, she herself just found that out," Chris explained and Wyatt couldn't resist temptation anymore, he kissed her. It had always been Chris who kissed him before, because if he tried he would go though her. Kissing her when she's tangible was better then the kisses before, but the feeling he got from it was still the same.

She was real, she was there. She was actually there. Chris seemed to come out of her shock and she kissed him back. Wyatt smiled into the kiss.

Chris smirked at him after they broke apart: "So, does that count as our first kiss?"

Wyatt smiled at her: "No, but we have a lot of kisses to get back, because of the time when you weren't there," and he kissed her again.

* * *

"A spell?" Chris asked Piper.

"Yeah, it will create you a new family and all, but it's our best bet, it would alter people's memories and create you there and you would have the parents powers as well as your own."

"Let's do it!" Wyatt enthusiastically exclaimed.

"Alright," Chris smirked.

"Write down who you want to be on paper," Piper instructed.

Chris stared to write down things then: "I guess, my name would be Christine again, last name Hall so I wouldn't miss my real name. My birthday would be the same-" and so on, but what she didn't know was that Wyatt altered the sheet a little bit, after she left.

"Try it!" Piper told her daughter.

Chris took a deep breath and closed her eyes:

_"I call upon the Ancient Powers,_

_To create me in past and future hours._

_Create this family,_

_Hide me well and perfectly._

_But let it be known,_

_For those who know the truth,_

_Shall know,_

_Their fake memories from the ones true."_

Immediately memories rushed to them.

* * *

_(Chris' age: four)_

_Chris was alone again, because she was different, she knew that she was a spell, that was a part of the spell they made: "Hi!" a voice she knew said from her right._

"_Hello," she greeted the person who had no idea was her brother._

"_Why are you here alone?" this Wyatt was so innocent and cute._

_She wanted to answer: "Because the world discriminates against people who are different," but she knew that Wyatt would have no idea what that means, so she didn't._

_So she shook her head: "I don't know how to play and they didn't want to teach me, but I don't mind that much,"_

_Wyatt glared at the ground: "That's not nice, I'll teach you myself!" and with that everything began._

* * *

_(Chris' age:12)_

"_I'm-!" they were hanging out when the boys from Wyatt's age came and Wyatt wanted to go with them again (Chris knew they were from magic school)._

"_Don't say sorry if you don't mean it," and with that she left, it reminded her of the time when she started to lose him in the original timeline._

_She went to an alleyway and shimmered away. What she didn't know was that they followed her and saw her shimmer away, they didn't know she was half-demon._

"_She's a demon?" one of them, Alex, looked at Wyatt, who was frozen, "I guess you didn't know either."_

* * *

_(few days later)_

_Wyatt didn't have the heart to confront her. But as he was in the underworld he heard her voice._

"_Where is he?" her voice had such a cold and ruthless edge in it that Wyatt shivered. He watched as she strangled a demon midair. The demon's back was against the wall and he was about a few meters above ground. His hands at his neck like hoping to get someone's hand out of there. Chris' right hand was in the correct position and Wyatt guessed that she was strangling that demon in midair at least._

"_I – don't – know," the demon gasped out._

"_You see, I don't believe you," Chris let her hand fall to her side and the demon fell. He started to gasp for air and Chris let him. As the demon was about to move Chris electrocuted him._

"_Where is he?" she repeated._

"_In the F section," the demon finally told her._

"_I see," and Chris threw a fireball at the demon, "idiot, because I'm half-demon doesn't mean that I'm going to keep you alive," and with that she shimmered out. Wyatt didn't follow. But he did promise himself that he would speak with her._

* * *

"_Who's there?" a man with green eyes and black hair asked. He was in a very dark cave._

"_Me," Chris answered as she came out of the shadows._

"_And who are you?" the man asked again._

"_Your daughter," Chris told him._

"_I don't have a daughter," the man told her._

"_No, you do, do you remember Lydia?" Chris asked her father._

"_Yes," the man seemed less tense now, like the topic of his love relaxed him._

"_She had a child with you, before she faked her own death," Chris told her father once again._

"_She faked her own death?" The man's eyes widened._

"_Yes, to save you, me and herself," Chris continued._

"_Where is she?" Chris' father asked her._

"_She's sick and only you can heal her without asking too many questions, Spike," Chris told him._

"_If you really are my daughter, why not call me dad?" Spike's green eyes brightened at the thought of that._

"_You will have to earn that title for now," Chris told him, put a hand on his wrist and shimmered them both to where her mother was._

* * *

_(few days after that)_

"_Are you a demon?" Wyatt asked her when they were alone._

_Chris nodded: "I'm half-demon, half-elemental," she long since learned that Wyatt messed with the spell and made that happen, probably to make her powerful enough to take care of herself._

_Wyatt stood there gaping: "You just told me?" he asked._

"_Well, you had to get suspicious sometime, didn't you ever think it was odd that I was so understanding of your family emergencies?" she asked him._

"_No, I jut saw you shimmer," he admitted._

"_But some witches can shimmer as well," she scolded him._

"_They do?" Wyatt blinked in confusion._

"_Yeah, we're going to have a talk after this, how can you not know that?"_

* * *

_(Chris' age 14)_

"_How came you aren't like all the other girls?" Chris was relaxing on Wyatt's bed, her head upside down over the bed as she looked at Wyatt, who was sitting at the edge of the bed, legs crossed._

"_You mean why I don't gossip, flirt with every boy I see, wear high heels and way too short skirts?" Chris asked him._

"_Well, you're only taking into account the too girly girls, there are normal ones too!" Wyatt argued._

"_But you meant that type?"_

"_Yeah," Wyatt sighed, he could never win with her._

"_I think it comes from my hobby, I mean if you kill demons to get something off your mind like me, then you don't want to be like that, look at your cousins, they aren't all that girly either," Chris told him._

"_Hey, do you think it's weird that I'm sixteen and have never had a crush on anybody?" Wyatt looked his best friend._

"_I don't think so, maybe you already like someone, but you don't just know it yet," Chris shrugged, but turned her head closer to him because he mumbled something, "what?" suddenly Wyatt turned to her and kissed her. Chris again found it ironic that it was the same day again, but she kissed back._

"_I said, I like you," Wyatt told her as they broke apart and he kissed her again._

* * *

"You messed with my identity?" Chris growled.

"Hey, that's no way to speak to the person who you have secretly been in a relationship for eight years," Wyatt smiled, he liked saying 'being in a relationship with you'.

"You have?" Piper squealed.

"Eight years of keeping this secret, you tell her now?" Chris' right eye twitched.

"Might as well," Wyatt shrugged.

"We are reintroducing you to the family now!" Piper giggled, "Wyatt, tell our family to come to our house by six o'clock and that it's super important!"

* * *

"We're here!" P.J, Phoebe, Coop, Parker and Patty beamed (cupids use this power to teleport from one location to another) right in front of Chris. They froze, but Chris just raised an eyebrow and walked pass them holding plates in hand.

"What just happened?" P.J hissed, "since when does she act like that is normal?"

Piper glanced at them: "She always found that normal, she has always been magical."

"She has?" Coop blinked, "I didn't know that."

"I didn't until some time ago, either, but apparently my son has known since he was fourteen," Piper had forced them to tell her what happened during their time as friends.

"Really?" Paige asked as she walked in.

"Yeah," Piper nodded.

As everyone was seated Piper started talking and everyone quieted: "Recently, something interesting came to me!" she grinned at Wyatt and everyone looked at him weirdly.

"It turns out my son has been dating someone since he was sixteen and didn't tell me!" all eyes turned to Chris as she was the only option, why else would she be here?

"Yeah, he's been dating behind my back with his best friend!" Chris stared everyone down, she will not crumble because of this! Wyatt admired her for that, he wanted to merge with the ground.

"And after I got over that shock I got another one!" does she need to make it so dramatic?

"Chris, if you would show them?" Chris put out her hand and a fireball formed. She quickly destroyed it before they would attack her by turning her hand into a fist.

Wyatt looked at her: "Even after all these years, that still creeps me out," Chris just shrugged.

"She's half-demon, half-elemental," Wyatt explained to his family.

"A firestarter?" Leo immediately asked.

"You are almost correct, you see, all elementals have all elements in them, they are just locked away until you either unlock them by yourself or if you are in the right emotion set and in enough danger. My first element was fire because of my father – who is an upper-lever demon – and my second was wind, then came earth and finally water. Water had to be last because of how badly it mixes with fire, wind had to be my second, because it helps fire the the most and earth just came in the middle," Wyatt chuckled.

"You're rambling," Chris looked at him and smirked.

"And now for the most important thing they need to know," Piper coughed, "Chris' real name is Christine Patricia Halliwell, we made a spell to alter her identity," and they they all seemed to get headaches, but the three people who had to go though that pain once knew better, they were getting their old memories back.

"So she was the girl huh?" Phoebe and Coop asked after the headache ended.

"Yeah," Wyatt grinned.

"To our newest member of this family then!" Henry took his glass and the family dinner lasted like that.


End file.
